smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Bowser's Return
< Bowser's Return Mecha Sonic Appears (Opening title card, change to field, zoom in on a walking Goomba. Goomba finds the blue Chaos Emerald) GOOMBA: Hmm? Wuzzat? (steps closer to Emerald) Looks like some kind of shiny rock. (smiles) Well, No one else seems to be around. I doubt if anyone would mind if I took it. (grabs Emerald) It will make a great gift for Goombella. Maybe she'll finally go out with me once I... (screen darkens, Goomba looks back and forth) GOOMBA: Huh? What's going on? Is there a storm coming? (light starts flashing to the left of Goomba slightly off screen) GOOMBA: What the great galloping goombas is that???!!! (camera shifts to flashing light. The light develops and Mecha Sonic comes out of the light. Goomba is pushed backward by the growing wind) MECHA SONIC: (scans the environment and focuses on the Chaos Emerald in Goomba's possession. walks up to Goomba) GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! GOOMBA: (shaking) Chaos Emerald? What's a Chaos Emerald??? (Mecha Sonic charges an attack) GOOMBA: No wait!!! STOP!!!! (Mecha Sonic ignores Goomba and the camera zooms in on Goomba. Screen goes to black, and a large cannon fire is heard.) The Mario Kart Grand Prix (scene changes to a cloudy sky, descends slowly into a stadium with a roaring crowd. Shift to two Lakitus floating, one with headphones and another with a camera.) LAKILARRY: Good afternoon Kart fans and welcome to the 5th annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. I am your host, Lakilarry. We will now kick things off with a head to head race between fierce rivals. (Lakilarry and cameraman float down. Camera shifts to Mario and Luigi in a Kart, and Wario and Waluigi in another Kart) LAKILARRY: Introducing first, riding in Red Fire... The Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom... Mario and Luigi of the Mario brothers! (crowd cheers) MARIO: 'Yahoo! ''(Takes off hat for a second) '''LUIGI: Yoho! (Jumps with joy) LAKILARRY: And their opponents. Riding in Brute... The almighty alter-egos. Wario and Waluigi. Give it up for the Wario brothers. (crowd boos, Wario does a double-peace sign with his hands. Waluigi sighs with an anime-style sweatdrop) LAKILARRY: We'd also like to dedicate this Grand Prix to our beloved princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Please give a big hand to our very own, Princess Peach! (Cameraman shifts towards Princess Peach. Lakilarry turns around towards Peach) (camera shift to Peach. Peach waves to the crowd and laughs.) LAKILARRY: Without further ado. Let's get this race under way. (Karts start their engines. A Lakitu shows up and has a three-red-light traffic light which countdowns) (As signals go starts race, Red Fire explodes as Brute takes off. Mario is scorched in the face and Luigi falls into the back of the Kart. Shift to Wario and Waluigi, laughing as they gain ground) LAKILARRY: Oh my. The Mario Bros. appear to have a problem... The Race (Luigi tries to fix the Kart by jumping on it, hammering it, and dancing on it.) MARIO: Hurry up already! (Luigi sighs, then gets an idea. He takes out a Golden Mushroom. Zoom in on Mushroom, background changes to red and yellow, hallelujah music plays.) (Luigi jumps on the car and slowly dips the Mushroom in the blasted part of the car. The Mushroom touches the Kart and it bursts ahead. Luigi grabs the back of the Kart, and the Kart leaves fire tracks as it heads offscreen) (scene change to Wario and Waluigi driving. Mario and Luigi pass them, screaming in shock. Wario and Waluigi jump in surprise.) WARIO: 'Wah! Hurry up! ''(Waluigi pulls out Mushroom and puts it in engine. The Kart gains speed) (Brute hits the Red Fire twice, then backs off a little.) '''WARIO: Fire! (Waluigi pulls out a Lightning Bolt and uses it. Mario and Luigi are zapped by lightning and become very small.) MARIO: Mama Mia! (Brute zooms towards Red Fire. Mario and Luigi try to gain speed. Brute gains on Red Fire and crushes them.) WARIO: Bye-bye! (Laughs Mockingly) (Mario and Luigi gain size again. Luigi drops a Mushroom into the engine and Kart gains speed.) LAKILARRY: Wow, what an amazing heated race!!!! Neither team are showing any signs of slowing down. (camera shifts to the two Karts, neck and neck) Both Karts now neck and neck as they approach the finish line. (camera shift to finish line. A Bob-omb drops, followed by many more near the finish line.) BANANA: (falls down near finish line) I LIKE CEREAL! (Bombs explode. Red Fire and Brute collide with bombs. Wario and Waluigi are sent out of the stadium. Mario and Luigi land in the stadium.) PEACH: Mario! (camera shift to part of the stadium. Mario lands on the track. Luigi falls face first into the ground and gets stuck. Crowd winces) LAKILARRY: Oh no! Something has gone wrong. Enter the Koopa King (Mario sits up while Luigi pulls himself out of the ground. A shadowy figure floating in the sky flies into the stadium. Figure is revealed to be the Koopa Clown Car. Bowser jumps down onto the stadium. Kamek floats nearby) KAMEK: Presenting the great king of all Koopas and soon to be master of the Mushroom Kingdom... I give you... The Amazing Bowser!!!! (Bowser laughs as the crowd boos) BOWSER: Thank you! Thank you! It's great to be here! (Bowser tries to jump on Mario, who retreats behind Luigi) BOWSER: Well, Hello there Mario... Sorry to "Crash" your little "Mario Party". But today, I have a little date with destiny. (camera shift to Lakilarry) LAKILARRY: Oh no! He wants to kidnap the princess! (Bowser becomes very surprised and turns toward Lakilarry) BOWSER: Hey cloudboy! How did you know about my plan? MARIO: (Falls on ground) D'oh! (camera shift to Bowser) BOWSER: Oh well, No matter. That's only half of my plan... (camera shift to Mario) BOWSER: For you my dear mushroom munching moron... have been a thorn in my side for too long... so I've decided the only fitting punishment would be... to beat the living tar out of you in front of all your fans. (camera shift to Mario, Luigi, and Bowser) (Bowser laughs and the crowd boos again.) BOWSER: (stops laughing) Oh? You don't think I can, do ya? Why don't you put your money where your mustache is. It's Go time!!!! (camera zooms into Bowser. Screen splits in half: Bowser on the right side with a red background, and Mario and Luigi on the left side with a blue background. Luigi screams and runs off stage) (Mario walks toward Luigi.) MARIO: Luigi! LUIGI: Oh no! MARIO: Luigi! (Luigi cries and runs away. Mario closes his eyes and sighs.) (camera shift to Bowser) BOWSER: (laughing) Your lousy chicken of a brother always cracks me up!!! (Mario grunts in anger. Camera shifts to Bowser.) BOWSER: But i'm done talking with you, Mario! Let's finish this!!!! (Music begins to play. Narrator speaks as the camera goes from Bowser, to Mario, to Peach, and to Bowser again) PREVIEW: Bowser has returned to cause havoc in the mushroom kingdom once again. Can Mario find the strength to thwart his evil arch enemy like before? Or will the winds of change blow in the big green tyrants direction? Find out in the next exciting episode of Super Mario Bros Z!!! (screen shifts to black) (Cue end credits) Bowser's Return